Naruto x Moka Stories and Drabbles!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A series of oneshots, short multi-stories, drabbles and such based around the pairing of Naruto and Moka. If particular stories are popular enough, they'll become their own stories. Once chapters are stories they are removed. Submit your ideas on what you think might be interesting. NO HAREMS OR MULTI PAIRING. Just Naruto x Moka. Image by MandyUzumaki1.


Naruto x Moka Drabbles

0

Naruto x Omote (Outer) Moka x Ura (Inner) Moka

0

Author's Note

0

Another sampling of a possible story. This one follows the idea of Naruto meeting Moka when she went into the human world. Though I think it's fun to consider the fact that the whole dimensional thing doesn't have to be a modern time period and you could work around the idea of the atypical Kitsune Naruto for the Rosario world or a Shinobi Naruto for his world.

Though as such, for the latter the plot line is a bit more canonical in terms of Naruto Lore then the other one.

0

Story Start

0

Uzumaki Naruto was used to being alone. Due to a burden unknown to him, adults avoided him and children weren't allowed to play with him. The kids that could didn't get out often though. For a village whose philosophy was unity and family, the people weren't rushing up to help a child without parents to teach him right and wrong.

He slowly started to push himself on his swing in a poor attempt at keeping his spirits up. It was something he had gotten used to do. It was the same as kunai throwing practice and such. Unfortunately that meant things like practicing Taijutsu was not an option for him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying.

Hopping off the swing, Naruto followed the noise that peak his interest. He soon came across the source of the noise. He found a small group of children crowded around a crying girl. She had bubble gum pink hair and was wearing black sun dress with white trims and black shoes.

"Look at the baby who believes in Vampires!" one boy mocked.

"Yeah, what are you stupid? Everyone knows vampires are Fairy Tales."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" If there was one thing Naruto didn't like was bullying. Because he was something of a pariah, many children took that as a cue that it was okay to mess with and bully him.

"Or what?" The apparent leader of the group tone was smug while he walked away from the girl.

Naruto nearly backed off. Not only was he outnumbered but the kids were older, but, he couldn't abandon that girl. There were many times when he wished people would help him. What kind of person would he be if he turned his back on someone in trouble.

"Or I'll kick your asses!" he challenged in an attempt to make himself intimidating. Living on his own led to him to pick up many habits, such as swearing an aggressive behavior. Meaning he was no stranger to getting into fights.

The boy for his part looked ready to laugh. This scruffy looking boy thought he could beat him? "You're going to regret that." The boy shouted as he charged at him.

Without thinking about it Naruto dodged the strike resulting in the boy tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face. The other boys were stunned. The leader began coughing and spitting on the gorund. "Don't just stand there you stupid idiots. Attack him!"

The other boys began charging. Naruto had just started the academy a few weeks ago and one of the first things they were given was a demonstration of Taijutsu styles. Naruto had seen some of the other clans styles along with the academy Taijutsu and despite how sloppy his attempts were, he at least had a simple understanding of them. After all it was far more interesting then all those boring history lectures and as such Naruto recognized that these kids weren't using at styles. They were simple civilians meaning he had an advantage.

When one of the kids got close Naruto swung his foot and kicked him in the ankle, sending the boy sprawling to his side. For several styles having a strong foot was imperative. Once that foundation was broken it was rather easy to force someone on the defensive, especially if they were a rookie.

Two of the boys surrounded and attempted to charge him. Naruto waited and ducked, allowing the two boys to knock each other out. He may not have been bigger or stronger, but Naruto was definitely faster considering how often he was chased away from homes and shops. After realizing that they might be out matched the boys ran away.

Now that he had a chance to breathe Naruto turned to where the girl was. "Are you okay?" he asked as he extended a hand to the girl.

"T-Thank you." The girl said, taking his hand. "W-Why did you help me?"

"No one deserves to be bullied. Those guys were just jerks. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?"

"I…I'm Akashiya Moka." She introduced herself.

"Why were those guys bullying you?" he asked as fear and uncertainty flashed on Moka's face. "I promise I won't make fun of you. People don't really seem to like me either."

"Y-You promise?" she stammered as she gripped at her dress, fidgeting slightly.

"Of course." Naruto replied with a grin.

"T-They were making fun of me because I told them I was a vampire." She admitted, closing her eyes, waiting for the boy to suddenly begin making fun of her. All she got was a loud 'huh' from the boy. Opening her eyes she noticed he was looking confused for a moment until his eyes widened.

"Oh I get it, you have one of those, blood line things right. And your clan is called Vampires right?" Naruto had met a lot of people with weird and unusual abilities at the academy. They came from the various clans in Konoha and what he came to learn was that some clans had different titles and nicknames for certain things. So, this Akashiya clan must have some kind of connection to bats like the Inuzuka to dogs and Aburahame's to insects.

"W-Well not exactly." The pink haired girl shyly stated. She suppose that it could be looked at it that way.

"Don't worry Moka-chan, I don't care if you're a vampire or whatever your blood thing is. It's no reason why we can't be friends right?"

Moka's eyes lit up. A friend. Her first real friend. "I'd like that Naruto-kun. P-Please treat me well okay." She hope she wasn't be too presumptuous with the suffix, but she was just so happy. Things for the two would definitely be more interesting for that point on.


End file.
